Diana/Letra
Letra de Diana[[Archivo:81nSd8mtAEL._SS500_.jpg|thumb]] Español= Las primeras páginas son tus fotos, te hacen parecer tan pequeña. ¿Cómo puede alguien no echarte de menos? Yo nunca te trataría mal, no soy un criminal. Hablo un idioma diferente, pero aún así oigo tu llamada. Diana, déjame ser el que encienda el fuego en esos ojos. Has estado sola, ni siquiera me conoces, pero puedo sentirte llorando. Diana, déjame ser el que levante tu corazón y salve tu vida. No creo que te hayas dado cuenta, cariño, de que tú salvarías la mía, Diana. Sólo han pasado cuatro meses, pero has caído muy hondo. ¿Cómo alguien te ha podido engañar? Quiero estirarme para alcanzarte, quiero romper estos muros. Hablo un idioma diferente, pero aún así oigo tu llamada. Diana, déjame ser el que encienda el fuego en esos ojos. Has estado sola, ni siquiera me conoces, pero puedo sentirte llorando. Diana, déjame ser el que levante tu corazón y salve tu vida. No creo que te hayas dado cuenta, cariño, de que tú salvarías la mía, Diana. Todos necesitamos algo, esto no se puedo terminar ahora. Si pudiera abrazarte, te juro que jamás te soltaría. Diana, déjame ser el que encienda el fuego en esos ojos. Has estado sola, ni siquiera me conoces, pero puedo sentirte llorando. Diana, déjame ser el que levante tu corazón y salve tu vida. No creo que te hayas dado cuenta, cariño, de que tú salvarías la mía, Diana. Diana, cariño, tú salvarías la mía. |-| Inglés= The front pages are your pictures They make you look so small How could someone not miss you at all? I never would mistreat you, oh, I'm not a criminal I speak a different language, but I still hear your call Diana, let me be the one to Light a fire inside those eyes You've been lonely, you don't even know me But I can feel you crying Diana, let me be the one to Lift your heart up and save your life I don't think you'd even realise Baby, you'd be saving mine, Diana It's only been four months But you've fallen down so far How could someone mislead you at all? I want to reach out for you, I want to break these walls I speak a different language, but I still hear you call Diana, let me be the one to Light a fire inside those eyes You've been lonely, you don't even know me But I can feel you crying Diana, let me be the one to Lift your heart up and save your life I don't think you even realise Baby, you'd be saving mine We all need something This can't be over now If I could hold you I swear I'd never put you down Diana, let me be the one to Light a fire inside those eyes You've been lonely, you don't even know me But I can feel you crying Diana, let me be the one to Lift your heart up and save your life I don't think you even realise Baby, you'd be saving mine, Diana Diana, baby, you'd be saving mine Categoría:Lyrics